Congener
by Libicocco
Summary: AU In a country divided, the wheels of fate with turn again. Will a wish alter the fate of a nation? SS, FK, etc.
1. Prologue

**_Congener

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns Tokyo Babylon, X/1999, Tsubasa, and probably a bit of my soul too. Any similarity to person, places or events that are real or fiction is coincidental. Fo sho.

**Warnings:** Im fairly sure there will be shounen-ai/yaoi action in the future of this, not to mention quite a lot of violence. Im going to TRY to write longer chapters...prologue excluded.

* * *

_Prologue (Japan 2000)_

* * *

He could feel the failing heartbeat in his hand, the tissue laced through his fingers. A distinct sound breaks through painted lips– a death rattle shakes through the pierced torso in her last vestiges of strength. She whimpers, unable to produce the air to scream. The miserable glassy gaze she fixed onto his miss-matched eyes would forever imprint on his memory. Twenty-seven...she was the twenty-seventh person he was sent to kill after the Rainbow Bridge, a bureaucrat. 

Twenty-seven...he didn't remember names, only faces. Some angry, some sad, but all were afraid. The first time he will never forget...he hesitated before trying to pierce the chest of the politician somehow a threat to Japan. He'd missed the heart completely. He'd missed the _CHEST_ completely. The older man writhed violently around the arm running just below his rib cage. The spinal chord had torn and shattered his assailants hand, who he continued to try to pummel. The man hadn't stopped thrashing until he had bled out and Subaru Sakurazuka was heavily bruised. Even then, removing his arm from the corpse had taken long enough to have the previous Sakurazukamori turn in his grave. Fortunately, it had only taken six weeks for his hand to heal but the misery of knowing he took another life took far longer to recover from.

He had honed his skills by now enough to kill quickly with a feigned indifference. It doesn't matter anymore, he told himself not for the first time, these people mean nothing to me. A vile thud follows when he releases the woman from his grasp, his entire arm stained in blood. The night air is tainted with the sickening sweet scent of the blood and the sakura of the surrounding trees. Sakura-sama yearned for the corpse he had liberated, its soft voice purring through the back of his mind. He would enlighten it, he always does.

The walk home was long, four mild seven long, but no one noticed the blood on his inherited black trench coat. He had moved into Seishirou's apartment not long into the new year, the distinct scent of cigarettes and sakura to serve as a constant reminder had become a requirement. The apartment itself was a clear indication of the affluence of being the Sakurazukamori, state-of-the-art to the extent of being cold. Hokuto would have hated the apartment but he _needed_ it. He needed to linger onto anything that is and was Seishirou Sakurazuka.

By now, the woman's blood had caked onto his arm, seemed under his nails, staining him slowly. He carefully removed the coat to later clean with excess care. He would repeatedly shower as he did every night such as this until the diluted blood no longer swirled around the drain and the steaming water had long since turned freezing. The constant stream did well to convince him he wasn't actually crying. _It was the shower._ Yes, the shower.

Yet no amount of water, no amount of soap, could completely remove the stain or scent of the blood. As if it was engraved into him, never allowing him to forget how **_destroyed_** he was. With hair still dripping, he disposed himself on the large bed, intoxicating himself with the scent of Seishirou while staring at his stained hands as he would every night like this. Then he would delude himself in what could have been. What if it had been Onee-san he had made the bet with instead? She would have not lost, the suffering would have been avoided. What if he had did that day in the hospital in Seishirou's maboroshi? Onee-san would have mourned his death for a while but at least she would still be _alive_. What if he had never followed the lure of Sakura-sama over fifteen years ago? He didn't daunt long on that though, he would never regret meeting Seishirou-san even though...

He wanted some form of change, something to redirect his path of slow destruction. He would have to find a heir eventually, someone to resume as the Sakurazukamori when he has passed. Sakura-sama had grown steadily more tolerant of his incompetence but he will definitely need to find someone more capable than he, someone like Seishirou-san. There was only one fatal flaw to the plan. _The Sakurazukamori must be killed by the one they love most._ Everyone that ever really mattered had been slain during of before the final battle. He had no one.

_If only he had died instead of Seishirou..._

_If only..._

* * *

He had only been aware of the shop because a target had been leaving it when Subaru had found him. The location was as unique as it's merchandise. Out of place, to say the least. 

"That's an interesting request, Sakurazuka-san." The woman purred with a knowing smile, taking in the man's increasingly crestfallen features. He didn't seem to want to further elaborate on his exact plans but she had a fairly good idea. One might call her omniscient. She would allow it...under certain conditions.

"Such complicated things have a high price tag, you realize."

"Anything..."

* * *

**Notes:**

Congener: Something closely related to another thing. Similar in composition or effect.

Sakurazukamori: Guardian of the Sakura. Seishirou's title while killing and feeding the Sakura tree to keep the magical balance intact. He inherited it from his mother.

Maboroshi: Illusion.

Sakura-sama: The Tree!

Onee-san: Sister.

The following chapters are going to be more AU. This isn't an extremely important section but it will make later planned events less deus ex machina. What happened will be made more clear later, also. Still, reviews would be adored, even if you say something like "kukukachu!1!!".


	2. Chapter One

**_Congener_****_

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns Tokyo Babylon, X/1999, Tsubasa, and probably a bit of my soul too. Any similarity to person, places or events that are real or fiction is coincidental. Fo sho.

**Warnings:** Im fairly sure there will be shounen-ai/yaoi action in the future of this, not to mention quite a lot of violence. Im going to TRY to write longer chapters...it MAY work.

**Notes:** Prepare for a LOT of notes at the conclusion of this chapter. I dids me sum riserch.

* * *

_Chiryu Empire: Ninth Rotation of Division, Day Nineteen of Second Season. (1)_

* * *

Humanity is a disease, a pathogen ravaging all in its environment. All too soon, the earth will be stripped of liveliness and she will perish, taking the disease with her. Humanity must be eradicated, to start anew for the planet to have any feigned sense of hope.

The more of modern human nature he was, even in the apex of enculturation, the more degraded and pathetic the species had adapted. Engaged in sin, malicious, unappreciative and weak. Of yours, there were exceptions, a scattered few had the vitality for life and deeply ingrained morality he found worthy. They would be an unfortunate casualty.

Even the people he would see on a daily basis were undeserving. They will be executed like all others. Pigs to slaughter. He will join the in the end, he is by no means egocentric, after all. Unfortunately, bringing about and end is rather complicated. Yet he would not allow improbability to deter him, not when this is so _necessary_.

"You're correct, My Lord. Such an event would be perfect." He could feel her sultry smile from behind him, as if embedded in her aura. She pressed against him just as she always did, just as he wanted her not to do. His advisor had an amorous tendency that often irritated him but she was useful enough at times. "Chairman Kigai has already directed the science division administrator, Katoji-chan, into development. Rumors seem to be spreading and there's even been word of a leak into Tenryu. They have taken no opposing action." Kanoe delivered the report as if a sensual serenade, breath dancing against his nape. He was not disturbed, he _wanted_ him to know. He was only somewhat disappointed he might not be the one to inform him directly, to see his horrified expression at the thought of absolute destruction. Ragnarok.

However, he wouldn't allow him or any of his hapless followers to intervene. No, measures must be taken to ensure his victory. What's more, his court was also getting far to close to him than necessary– two birds with one stone. "Call Sakurazuka for an immediate audience." He commanded of the woman whose long ebony hair begun to drape over his shoulder.

"Yes, My Lord," she sighed, hesitant to break their intimate contact. Although surprisingly soft, her minuscule warmth faded as she did. He preferred to be alone, great ideas were better bore in solitude. Well, it was not completely secluded. A guard, his most loyal obedient soldier rested by his feet, silent and still. The stoic man was unimpressionable but her presence had become something natural. That being said, their gender had not been clearly defined, nor had any other personal details had been relevant enough to learn.

All of his court, for that matter, carried themselves in an air of mystery; most especially, Sakurazuka. He didn't care much for the man's disobedient streaks and childish antics yet Seishirou Sakurazuka was nothing if not talented. His Magus, he also had the willingness and capability of slaughtering with a cold indifference that made his assignments all too easy. Unfortunately, he was never readily available, even to his Emperor, and despite the "immediate", the audience would not take place for a few hours yet due solely to Sakurazuka. However, he had made a point to not be overly strict when unnecessary should it cause the older man to refute.

"Be excited, Nataku, this is no less than the beginning of the end." he said mostly to himself, his puppet only nodded in acknowledgment but was otherwise unfazed. This is the excitement capacity of Kazuki Nataku. Well, at least he had someone else's reaction to look forwards to.

* * *

_The Nihon Empire had been a celebrated pacifist country under the rule of Emperor Kyougo Monou. When the Lord had fallen, fate divided the country and monarchy was bestowed to both the eldest son, Fuuma Monou, and the recognized son, Kamui Shirou. Thus, the north-east division became Chiryu and the south-west, Tenryu. (2,3)

* * *

_

_Tenryu Empire: Ninth Rotation of Division, Day Twenty-Three of Second Season._

* * *

A clash of metal lace with the sound of struggled breathing. The Emperor locked eyes with his opponent with every intent to triumph. He rushes forwards to the man with the bemused smirk, prepared to strike with all collected force. _Clang!_ His attack is too easily deflected and now he is unarmed, his sword driven into the soft earth some four yards away. The man raises his sword till it is not but a breath away from his face.

"The form on your left side is weak." Keiichi-sensei informs, the boy's kenjutsu instructor. The older boy would _never_ just let him win, not even once out of pity. Sure, winning always would have him learn nothing but the continuous loss drained him of any motivation to learn. He pushed back sweat drenched bangs as he heads to collect his katana, raising it again in position with guidance from his instructor. When his combatant was prepared, he prepared to strike again while concentrating fiercely. His eyes shined with renewed determination as he set out in attack. _Clang!_ Keiichi's blade was forced down, embedded into the ground. Kamui grinned triumphantly, quelling an urge to ensue in a victory dance. Keiichi-sensei ended the lesson for that day, backing out gracefully.

Almost immediately, he was approached by one of his Royal Knights, Yuzuriha Nekoi with her bubbly personality. Sunshine practically poured out of her as she bounced her way over to him, her personal assistant bounding down along side her in a rush of fur. He braced himself for their immediate presence. "Kamui-kun! Imonoyama-san needs to talk to you right now! Super important!!" She practically sang, grinning childishly while swaying as if there was a song only she can hear. Probably one about happy days, blue skies and sunlight. In a matter of seconds she had made herself an annoyance. She clutched his hand, ignoring all formality one should take in such a condition, and forced his weary body into a run towards the study where Imonoyama-san, his advisor, usually found himself. He released an irritated groan, dragged into a sprint with sweaty clothes.

He was panting and hunched over by the time they had reached the serene study. The room was entirely enveloped in endless shelves of a variety of books. The older man sat at a desk, studying a document. He felt so comfortable around the man, like he was a father to him. When Yuzuriha leaves, he disposes himself in a chair on the opposite side of the desk. "Chiryu's Emperor Fuuma has an interesting offer for you. Princess Kotori has agreed to an arranged marriage hosted by her brother between her and you with a rather sizeable dowry. By appearance alone, it seems he is offering you an olive branch." His voice was even, analytical of the situation. Kamui, however, was drowning in enthusiasm. _Kotori-chan?_

_Even at such a young age she was the most lovely girl he had ever known. Her hair was golden rays of light, catching the sun in a masterpiece. Her blue eyes were entrancing, deeper than the ocean. She was a work of art day and night yet just as fragile. When the family had been together, when they were all siblings and before Fuuma decided to become a dictator, Kamui had wanted to devote his life to protecting the girl he thought of as a little sister._

With this, it was almost as if he was clutching victory into his palm. The olden days could be more than a memory again. They could be together, all three of them, just as they used to be.

_What a wonderful day, indeed. _(4)

* * *

Something stirred in the water, it rippled toward the pale fingers she let dangle lifelessly in the pool. At first, it was subtle, a small and barely significant wave until it grew. Visions struck her almost violently; pain, suffering, a empire in peril. It was brief, but still leaving her heavily affected in a haze. The water leveled as she relaxed again. _This must not be ignored.

* * *

_

**Notes:**

Congener: Something closely related to another thing. Similar in composition or effect.

Rotation(s): Years.

Ragnarok: Final battle in Norse Mythology, Good v. Evil. It is said Evil would actually win and the world will start anew with two reborn.

Magus: Magi, a more formal and neutral term for Sorcerer.

Kenjutsu: Martial arts of the Japanese sword.

1. That's basically a fancy way of saying its nineteen days into spring, thus around mid-April for us. Being a different land, they're calendar system is different, running by seasons and days. Winter is the first and it's introduction from Fall would mark the beginning of the year The length of the year is relative to how many days are amid the season. They have no months. The days of seasonal introductions, equinox (Sun crosses the celestial equator, day and night are equal length) and solstices (when the sun is furthest from the celestial equator, longest and shortest days of a year) are nationally celebrated.

2. A "recognized" child is an unofficial term for an adopted or step child. A family that wishes to include a person in their household or lineage would "recognize" them as a kin without the necessity of biological or affinial (through marriage) connection.

3. Nihon is another name for Japan and the newer subdivisions, Chiryu and Tenryu, are from the Japanese names of The Dragons of Earth and The Dragons of Heaven, respectively. Thus, it has been nine years since Kyougo has died and the boys took over which means they were VERY young when their terms began. The divisions split in by way of the four Guardians/Chinese constellation: Seiryuu (Dragon, Spring, East), Genbu (Turtle, Winter, North), Byakko (Tiger, Fall, West), and Suzaku (Phoenix, Summer, South). I think Kamui and Subaru deserve at least the Summer lands, even if they are angst machines.

4. If you're wonder "WTF Incest-ish-ness?!" I would like to inform or remind you that in Ancient Egypt and Hawaiian cultures, for example, marrying within royal families was commonplace if not recommended as to keep aristocratic genealogy or mana within the dynasty.

Okay, so I might be putting too much effort it this...appreciation can be easily displayed in reviews? (winkwink nudgenudge)

(Eevetta: Kyaa!1! Your interest delights me, I hope you wont be disappointed!)


End file.
